Fighting With My Emotions In Hand
by smillingotakugirl
Summary: This is a fic for all the Naruto girls. I'm tierd of all the guys having epic storries so this will be a oneshot-story fic for the female characters. There will not be bashing of any female characters. If you don't like her don't read that chapter


Why.  
>Why was it me?<br>Why did I have to grow up so fast?  
>You turned me into this, you know.<br>Come and find me I dare you. We haven't seen each other in so long. A proper reunion is necessary. I just don't understand how you call me comrade and turn around and sell me.

The back window was shattered as an intruder made its way into the building."Come on where is she," he whispered. Nothing moved. The room was silent except for the dripping ink off the desk. Whoever was here must of knocked it down in a hurry.

He just stared at the ink, the midnight color shined beautifully in the light. The one thing that didn't make sense was how the ink was coming towards him. it should have stopped right at the foot at the table, but it was still advancing. Questioning his insanity for a moment he took a step back.

Then another.  
>The ink followed<br>One more step in a different direction.  
>The ink changed course with him.<br>The chase turned into a sick game of cat and mouse, as the poor mouse breathed out deeply from exhaustion.

Click.  
>The doorknob turned, but no one pushed the door even further. "What," he breathed out the ink was turning the door knob ever so slightly. He peered out of his grey eyes when he felt a small tug at his leg.<p>

Blue ink rapped itself up his leg. Panic flushed through his eyes, he couldn't move his leg. Frantically he tugged and tugged, but it was too late he was already her next victim. The midnight blue ink sucked the chakra out of his system. As the color drained out of his face as the words "why me," were imprinted in his skin.

Thunk  
>She dropped from the ceiling with a not so graceful thud. She chuckled dryly to herself "They will never catch me," she looked around at the place she had to call "home," "Nagato," she breathed out, "how could you do this to me?" The window was now crack due to her intruder. Her floors were covered in mold and water was dripping from the ceiling.<p>

She spared. a glance at the dead man on the floor. His eyes were dead just like hers. She remembered the time when they were together. They were inseparable; no one tried to break them apart. Until she came, that dumb brunette stole everything from her! She won everyone over with her looks! Life wasn't fair to her back then! So what if she was a bit bigger than most girls, so what if she wanted to work on her origami instead of playing with dolls or makeup, and what was wrong with having blue hair. She only wanted to be with him, even as a teenager she realized it wasn't just a crush. She was head over heels for this boy and yet he chased after a brown haired bimbo that always needed to be saved.

Her world had changed when Danzou had attacked the village. Every woman was considered possession and was sold accordingly.

She had approached the platform with droopy eyes and a heavy heart, but happiness began to spring inside of her when she saw him with money. Somewhere deep deep down she had the hope that he would buy her freedom, but from that day on she learned not to hope. She stood on a box in front of all the males of Rain and they stripped her down. When she tried to push them off and refuse the violation she was whipped. She stood there completely nude with bloody welts trailing down her back.

What had she done to deserve this?

The desire in their eyes was evident. If she wasn't already stripped of her clothing their eyes would have no problem undressing her now. Their eyes traveled up her creamy white legs and her hour glass waist. A man came up to her and spread the lips of her folds for the paying customers. As she looked out in the crowd she saw a distinct blush on her loves face and he couldn't even look her in the eyes. A man inserted two fingers into her tight womanhood and was enlightened with what he found. "She's a virgin," he called out. Tears brimmed in her eyes, she knew that after today she wouldn't be able to give it to her beloved. "The price has increased by 20,000 yen under the circumstance," the auctioneer yelled out. The perverts in the crowd called out numbers, but she didn't listen. She was trying to understand why Nagato, her childhood friend, wasn't helping her.

Her eyes met his eyes and he looked away. She followed his eyes to the brunette girl.

He wanted her, he liked her, maybe he even loved her. She really didn't want to think about that right now her heart hurt too much at the moment and another clenching piece of information would just kill her. "50,000 yen going once," she waited for him "going twice," the mans voice was a bit louder now "three times, sold to the man in the green shift."

He just smiled out her and she looked down, she really was all alone now.

She snapped out of her trance when her stomach rumbled, right now she had to find food, she had no time to think about those days. She pulled the paper out of her hair and formed a swarm of paper shurikens, today wouldn't be the day when she got her revenge, but it would come soon.  
>She could feel it.<br>TBC...

**So this was my fic for Konan. Yeah kinda short I apologize**. **I am wondering who I should type up next! Leave a comment and tell me who you think, but I was thinking about Temari or Kurenai. Thanks for reading ja ne.**

**Go ahead you see that button right there. Mmhmmm go ahead and push it. Don't be afriad it doesn't bite. Leave a reveiw XoXo OOh yeah I forgot to do this at the top, but I don't own Naruto **


End file.
